


Fuck You

by Somedrunkpirate



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur Being an Asshole, Eames does too, First Kiss, Frustration, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Tension, but we love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedrunkpirate/pseuds/Somedrunkpirate
Summary: Arthur is frustrated and has to do something about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble in between projects. One shot, non-betaed. Enjoy!

“Darling, darling, dove,” Eames singsongs. “What’s gotten you in such a strop?”

Eames is leaning in Arthur’s space. Arthur moves his chair to the far end of the desk, clenching his fists. Eames just follows him, undeterred. Arthur’s lips thin and he stands up. He pushes Eames away. Hard.

“You. Do,” Arthur bites out. Eames blinks, surprised by this aggressive reaction. But he catches himself and covers with grinning cheekily. 

“What did I do to upset your delicate sensibilities pet?” he asks, stepping back into Arthur’s space again. Sure enough that Arthur wouldn’t hurt him – much -, however frustrated he seemed to be.

Arthur growls in frustration and rakes a hand through is hair.

“You. Just. Fuck,” Arthur snaps. “You fucking distract me. I need to focus on fucking work and you just.” Arthur takes a step back, and another. He looks at Eames again, his face is pale, tight with anger and frustration and Eames doesn’t know what he did wrong. How to fix it.

“Darling…” Eames starts. Trying to apologize perhaps, or ask, or do anything. But Arthur breaks right through him.

“I just can’t. Fuck. These feelings they. You ruin everything.” Arthur starts to walk towards Eames. Eames takes a step back reflexively. But the desk prevents him from escaping and he is crowded between the desk and Arthur’s body and something is either very wrong or very, very good. Eames has no clue which one is the best bet. He concentrates on breathing. Arthur seems on the verge of hyperventilating, and Eames is worried again.

Arthur grabs Eames by his blouse. He is looking intently into Eames’s face. Eames is mesmerized. 

“You great fuck,” Arthur breathes. “Fuck you for making me fall in love with you.”

Arthur kisses him, hard. Eames is quite sure he died right then and there.


End file.
